fairytailczfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet je mág třídy S z Fairy Tail, která je známa pro své používání magie Requip. Je také členem týmu Natsu a hlavní ženský protagonista. Vzhled Erza je velmi mladá žena, která má dlouhé, rudé vlasy a hnědé oči. Erza má umělé právé oko, které jí vyvořila Porlyusica, '''protože ho ztratila jako dítě při mučení v Nebeské věži. Má štíhlou postavu, o které Lucy říká, že je dokonalá. Stejně jako všechny ženy v seriálu i ona má velká prsa. Její nejčastější oblečení je brnění Heart Kreuz, modrá sukně a černé kozačky. Její razítko cechu je modré a nachází se na levé paži. Díky její magii '''Requip mění nejen zbraně a brnění, ale i oblečení. Osobnost Erza je velmi přísný člověk, často kritizuje špatné chování a zvyky ostatních členů cechu, což znamená že většina z nich se jí ze strachu omluví, aby nevyvolali její hněv. Je taky velice netrpělivá a nemá ráda lidi, kteří nedokáži na její otázku odpovědět dostatečně rychle. Její osobnost způsobilo její tragické dětství, proto když přišla do Fairy Tail nedávala na jevo žádné city. Nicméně má velký smysl pro spravedlnost a hrdost, protože je ve Fairy Tail. Když Lucy popisovala Erzu své zesnulé matce tak o ní prohlásila že je velmi krásná, cool, laskavá osoba, zatímco Erza Knightwalker '''uvela že je silná, chladná a děsivá osoba. Erza má ale ráda roztomilé věci a holčičí oblečení. Když '''Jellad ztratil vzpomínky tak řekl o Erza že její laskavost kolem ní vytvořila jakou si jasně, teplou auru. Erza sama sebe popisuje jako slabého člověka, který od dětství pláče a nedokáže zachránit své přátele. Několik případů je když Rob obětoval svůj život pro záchranu Erzy. A nebo když byl Jellad zajat místo Erzy, aby jí ochránil a přitom obětoval svojí mysl. Erza také uvedla že když má na sobě brnění tak se cíti naprosto v bezepečí. Nicméně Erza se tohodle zlozvyku zbaví, když se střetně s Ikagurou. Erza ráda nosí vyzívavé oblečení, nedělá jí problém chodit mei muži polonahá a nebo úplně naha. Vječina jejich brnění jsou velmi odhalená. I když při boji z Azumou měla schované erotické brnění a styděla se ho použít. Erza nesmá konzumovat alkohol, neboť je po něm velmi agresivní a sadistická a ublíží i nejbližší osobě. Historie thumb|left|Aktivování magických schopnostíV dětství byla Erza zajata klutem zvaný Black Magic, který nutil své otroky stavět nebeskou věž, struktura vytvořena pro vzkříseni temného čaroděje Zerefa. Ona byla uvězna spolu s několika dalšími otroky v jejím věku. Mezi tyto děti patřily: Jellad Fernandes, Sho, Simon, Wally Buchanan a Millianna. '''Tyto děti navzajem znali své jména, ale Erza neměla vté době žádné jméno tak jí Jellad pojmenoval Erza a příjmení Scarlet, které představovalo její barvu vlasů. I přes jejich zotročení a tvrdou praci na nebezké věži se děti staly velkými přáteli. Také vytvořily silné pouto ze starým čarodějem Robem, který kdysi patřil k Fairy Tail. V roce X776, Sho přišel s plánem jak útéct z nebeské věže. Bohužel byly ale chyceni strážema, kteří se rozhodli iniciativnáho uprchlíka poslat k vedoucímu a ostatní nechat tři dny bez jidla. Erza viděla jak je Sho nadmíru vystrašený a proto řekla že vymyslel plán jak útec a byla místo Sho odvlečena za vedoucím. Poslali jí do disciplární komory, kde byla Erza mučena a málem tam zahynula, také tam ztratila své pravé oko. Jellad se jí vydal zachránit, ale Erza už byla propuštěná a poslaná zpátky do své mříže. Když to Erza zjistila připravila vzpouru za životy všech otroků. thumb|Natsu s drakemVzpoura byla velice úspěšná když začala než došli do věže mágů, kde na ně čekali čarodějové a začali hnát otroki do kouta, vté chvíly přišel její kamarád Simon a dolní část čelisti a také Rob obětoval svůj život za její. Vté chvíli se u Erzy ze vzteku probudily její magické schopnosti ovládat zbraně a porazila všechny čaroděje. Když vyhrali a ostatní otroci nastupovali na lodě, Erza šla zachránit Jellada, ale bohužel ten už posedlý duchem Zerefa. Řekl Erze že nikam nejdou a dokončí '''R-systém neboli Nebeskou věž. '''Erza samozřejmě nesouhlasila a chtěla Jellada zachránit. Bohužel Jellad byl silnější a spálil všechny lodě a Erzu teleportoval na nějaký řeh moře. Ale ještě předtím řekl Erze že musí udržet tajemství o Nebeské věži před vládou nebo její kamarádi příjdou o život. thumb|leftPoté co byla objevená na neznámem břehu moře se Erza okamžitě vydala do cechu Fairy Tail a připojila se kněmu. Byla velmi samotářská a '''Gray se sní chtěl prát, protože nevěnovala pozornost nikomu z cechu. Ale když jí uviděl plakat tak řekl že jí něco musí trápit a začal sní soucítit. Vté době se ještě Erza vydává z Makarovem za Porlyusicou, která ji vyrobí umělé právé oko jenže zjistila že to oko nedokáže plakat. Tak se rozhodla že jí udělá ještě jiné, ale Erza byla s tímdle nepláčícím okem naprosto spojená. thumbJak čas ubíhal z Erzy se stal velký tyran cechu a dokola napomínala ostatní členy cechu jak se mají chovat, dokonce říkala Natsuovi a Grayovi že by se neměla prát i když ona sama se vječně hádala a rvala z rebelskou Mirajane, jejich vztahy se urovnali když Mirajane umřela sestra a změnila tak i svojí osobnost. V roce X780 se Erza stala čarodějkou třídy S a stává se tak nejmladším členem cechu, který obdržel tuto hodnost, vté době jí bylo pouhých 15 let. Magická schopnosti thumbRequip: The Knight '(''Kansō Za Naito): je Erzinina magie, kterou mistrovsky ovládá. Je to druh magii, která jí umožňuje měňit zbraně a brnění dle libosti. Její zvláštní forma Requipu se jmenuje 'Rytíř. '''Erza nená známá pro svoje mnohé vybavení, ale je známa jak dokáže rychle měnit zbraně a brnění, proto je velice známá po celým královstvím Fiore. Lidé jí proto nazývají "Titania". '''Sword Magic '(Ken no Mahō): Kromě své hlavní magie výměny, je Erza také talentovaná na magii mečů. Jak už název napovídá tento druh magie se týká jenom mečů. Díky této schopnosti může Erza používat s meči jak magické tak i normální útoky, většinou jsou všechny její zbraně s kombinací jejím brněním, které mohou být smrtelnější v boji na blízko a nebo je používá se svojí telekinezí, aby zaměřila soupeře, který je mimo její fyzický rozsah. 'Telekinesis '(Terekineshisu): Erza také ovládá Telekinezy, poprvé jí použila když byla ještě byla otrokem, necméně tato moc byla pouze náhodná. Tuto magii použivala na levitování zbraní když byla šokována ze smrti Roba. Erza používá svojí Telekinezi ze spojitostí z meči, které pak používá jako zbraně na dálku. Výstroj a Vybavení Erza vlastní přes 100 různých typů brnění a také více než 200 různých zbraňí (V ANIME a MANZE nebyly ukázany všechny). '''Heart Kreuz Armor (Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi): Toto brnění vyrobyla populární modní značka Heart Kreuz speciálně pro Erzu. Erza tuto zbroj nosí nejčastěji ze všech. Její sportovní pancíř s skládá pouze z jednoho kusu kovu, zdobený zlatou modní značkou Heart Kreuz a ještě podní je značka Fairy Tail, které se nacházejí na pravém hrudníku. Erza k tomudle brnění nosí obyčejnou modrou sukni a černé kozačky. *'Jednoduchý meč': používá je proti soupeřům. thumb|270px Tenrin no Yoroi: Tato výzbroj nechrání její břicho a hruď. Erza má nosebě silnou kovovou podprsenku, který vypadá jak květinové listy + upřostřed je jedna květina. Dále zbroj chrání její boky a kolem pasu má železnou sukni ve tvarů dlouhých a špičatých květů. Pod železnou sukňí má další obyčejnou bílou sukni. Dále má Erza železné vrstvěné boty a rukavice a na ramench má taky železné brnění. Na zádech má čtyři andělská křídla, dvě směrem nahoru a dvě směrem dolu. Na krku má jakýsi železný opasek a u uších jí vyčnívají dvě mala křidélka jeden z pravé a druhá z levé strany *Při nošení tohodle brnění, získá Erza schopnost létat na krátkou vzdálenost. *V tomto brnění je schopná přivolat více zbraní (zhruba okolo 200). Tato zbroj je určena pro použití více zbraní najednou a čelit tak více protivníkům. Citáty (členem Fairy Tail) ,,Je mi jedno, jestli Vám Mistr odpustí, pretože já ne." ,,(Azumovi) Všechno, co potřebuju je síla na ochranu mých přátel. Pokud jí mám, je mi jedno, jestli jsem slabší než ktokoliv na světe." ,,Správně, kvôli přátelům nemumíramé, žijeme pro ně." ,,Vždy jsem se snažila vypadat silná, tak jsem zamkla své srdce do brnení." ,,Moji přátlé mě dělají silnejší. Pokud bujuju pro ti, které miluju, je mi jedno, co ses tane s mým tělem." ,,(Jellalovi) Být naživu, to je znak síly." ,,(Midnightovi) Jestli pokládáš utrpení lidí za zábavu, máš od vrcholu daleko. A jestli nechceš s nikým prohrát musíš poznat své slabiny a vždy zůstat milý." ,,(Pantherovi Lilymu) To, co je důležité není magie, ale srdce toho, kdo jí ovládá." ,, (Jellalovi) Jestli budeš pořád říkat, že si nic nepamatuješ, tak ti zabodnu meč do srdce a přinutím tě spomenout si!" ,,(Kyôce) Je mi jedno, co mi ukradneš.. světlo, které mi osvětluje cestu... to mi nemôžeš nikdy ukrást! I když tě nevidím, ani neslyším, tak je vě mně světlo. Cesta, kterou budu kráčet spolu s mími přáteli mi bude osvětlovať mé zítřky! Nemám se čeho bát!"